Sleeping Cutie
by bluenettes
Summary: —bukan Sleeping Beauty. Ini hanya dongeng abal-abal karangan Haru karena Ren bilang tidak ingin tidur.


_**Super Lovers © Abe Miyuki.**_

 _Kaidou Haru x Kaidou Ren_

.

.

.

 _—bukan Sleeping Beauty. Ini hanya dongeng abal-abal karangan Haru karena Ren bilang tidak ingin tidur._

.

.

.

 _Sleeping Cutie_

Pukul dua dini hari.

Kaidou Ren berguling dari tempat tidurnya sendiri, anjing _pomeranian_ kesayangan dipeluk erat dalam lengan berpiyama. Mata sigap melirik ke atas, bawah, kanan, kiri, memastikan jalur yang akan ditempuhnya aman. Berguling dan merangkak keluar dari kamar, kemudian ia menyusup ke bawah selimut _tetangga_ —coret, selimut _saudara_. _Pomeranian_ imut yang kerap dipanggil Tanuki menggonggong pelan, kesenangan. Akhirnya mereka menyusup ke kamar itu— _lagi_.

"Haru."

Kemunculan tiba-tiba hanya membuat Kaidou Haru kali ini melebarkan mata sedikit. Tingkah Ren dan Tanuki yang sering muncul tiba-tiba di kamarnya, tidak kenal waktu, sudah lumayan sering terjadi—walaupun mereka juga sebenarnya lebih sering tidur disini, di kamar si kepala keluarga dibandingkan di kamar mereka sendiri.

"Kenapa, Ren?" manik _lime_ menatap _adik-dalam-tanda-kutip_ itu, meraih pipinya dengan tangan kanan. "Tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memelukku, hm~?"

"Hmp, berisik," Ren mengabaikan godaan yang lebih tua darinya itu dan segera masuk ke dalam selimut, Tanuki tetap bergelung dalam pelukan. "Tidak mau tidur."

"He, kenapa? Tidak biasanya," Haru mulai khawatir. Diusapnya rambut segelap malam milik adiknya.

"Aku…" putus, Ren tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. "…mau terjaga semalaman dengan Haru."

 _Blush._

Haru gagap, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ren mendadak lebih manis ratusan kali lipat dari biasanya. Menahan ekspresi _fuwa-fuwa_ sebagai kakak yang bijak, Haru cuma cengengesan. " _Na_ , Ren~ aku senang kau mau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku, tapi tidak malam ini. Malam minggu saja bagaimana, besoknya kan libur."

Ren terkesiap, Haru biasanya tidak sebijak ini. Haru yang biasanya akan memeluknya gila-gilaan sampai kehabisan napas dan berteriak ' _Kawaii!'_ entah berapa ratus kali.

"Tetap… tidak mau."

"Hee?" Haru menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajah Ren hanya lima senti darinya, dan matanya masih lebar, tidak mau terlelap. "Coba katakan apa yang kau mau supaya kau tidur, Ren?"

 _Bohong, bohong_. Padahal Haru ingin sekali semalaman terjaga dengan Ren-nya yang imutnya kelewatan, namun sebagai kakak, dia harus mempertimbangkan kesehatan adiknya sendiri, kan? _Sabar, Haru, malam minggu nanti kau boleh lahap Ren habis-habisan._ _Inner_ Haru mulai menyemangati dengan nista.

"Aku hanya mau Haru," Ren memejamkan mata, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan masuk ke ceruk leher beraroma nyaman seperti alam bebas—Haru pasti habis dari kebunnya Ikuyoshi.

Haru mulai senyum-senyum. Dipeluknya Ren semakin erat, tidak sadar Tanuki terjepit di antara mereka. Ia kemudian merendahkan kepalanya, mencari di mana letak bibir Ren yang ia sangat inginkan, dan menghadiahkan satu kecupan di bibir bertajuk _ciuman sebelum tidur_ , yang dibalas lawan main dengan sama nafsunya—oke Haru, _stop_. Haru mati-matian menahan diri. Ciuman saja, belum lebih. Dan Haru kemudian mengacak surai milik Ren, tanpa terganggu dengan aroma kurang sedap yang ditimbulkan anak jarang mandi itu.

Peduli apa, cinta selain bisa membutakan, juga bisa menipu penciuman.

Ren bagi Haru selalu semanis dan seharum stroberi.

"Nah, Ren, bagaimana kalau kau dengarkan dongeng dariku?"

Ren mengerjap bingung. Dongeng? Belum pernah sekalipun dia mendengarnya. Benda macam apa itu?

"Dongeng itu cerita," seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang kakak yang pengertian, Haru bisa memahami isi kepala Ren tanpa perlu bicara. "Cerita lama, imajinatif, tapi indah~"

"Kedengarannya membosankan."

"Oho~ jangan salah!" Haru menyentil dahi Ren gemas. Yang disentil hanya geleng-geleng kesal. "Kalau kau mau dengar satu, aku punya. Judulnya Putri Tidur."

"…judulnya tidak menarik."

"?!" ditolak mentah-mentah, Haru sudah biasa. Namun usahanya belum berakhir disitu. Dia belum menyerah. "Putri Tidur itu cerita yang bagus, lho."

"Tidak mau dengar."

"Tentang Putri dan Pangeran."

"He, menggelikan."

"Di akhir cerita ada ciumannya."

"A-aku mau dengar."

 _Banzai!_ Entah apa yang membuat Ren tertarik dengan kata _ciuman_ , Haru tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh. Itu salahnya kalau Ren yang sekarang tidak lugu seperti Ren yang dulu. Ren sudah termakan umpan darinya. Dan sekarang saatnya menarik kail. Dia yakin ceritanya akan membuat Ren mengantuk dan jatuh terlelap ke pelukannya.

"Jadi, ada seorang Putri di suatu Kerajaan…"

Ren mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Haru, si mantan _host_ memang jago improvisasi. Jangankan tahu ceritanya, Putri Tidur seperti apa rupanya saja dia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Beruntung karena Ren mudah tertipu, cerita karangan Haru sepertinya tidak kalah indah dari versi aslinya, mata Ren sampai dipenuhi bunga-bunga imajinatif saking dirinya terpukau dengan dongeng karangan seorang Kaidou Haru.

"…lalu beberapa Pangeran dari berbagai Negara datang, ingin mencium Putri tersebut," Haru melanjutkan, wajahnya serius. Ren tak kalah serius, menatap Haru dengan intens dan melupakan Tanuki yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di antara mereka. "Mereka ingin menjadi cinta sejati dari Putri Tidur yang cantik itu."

"Lalu, lalu? Apa mereka semua berhasil menciumnya?"

"Ya, mereka semua menciumnya, meski Putri itu tidak berhasil bangun," ucap Haru, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan mendalam. Sayangnya, Ren pun terbawa suasana. Remaja tanggung itu mulai merasa sedih dan simpati pada Putri Tidur. Andaikan Ren adalah Putri Tidur, dia tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena Haru, cinta sejatinya— _ehem_ —pasti akan langsung mencium dan membangunkannya, benar, kan?

Omong-omong, Ren juga simpati karena Putri itu pasti sudah dicium banyak orang tidak dikenal. Jelas kasihan, Ren baru dicium kakaknya sendiri saja awalnya kaget setengah mati.

"Jadi, kesimpulan dari cerita ini, Ren," Haru menghela napas. Padahal yakin ceritanya barusan sangat antiklimaks dan tidak punya maksud apalagi sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pelajaran. "Kau tidur saja sekarang, oke? Tidak perlu khawatir karena Pangeran Haru akan selalu ada dan menjagamu~"

Ren hanya mengangguk paham. Cerita Haru tidak menghibur, jujur saja. Tapi dia suka kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan padanya. Lengannya melingkari leher Haru, sementara kepala bersandar di dadanya. Haru mengecup puncak kepala orang yang sangat disayanginya perlahan, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu sepenuhnya menimpa tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur, Haru…"

Suara Ren terdengar seperti bisikan pelan. Haru tersenyum dan memeluknya semakin erat, dan Ren sejenak berhenti mengeluh walaupun sulit bernapas.

"Selamat malam, _Sleeping Cutie_."

 _ **end**_

.

.

.

A/N:

Mau meramaikan _Super Lovers_ bahasa Indonesia. Walaupun isinya baru ada dua, tambah ini tiga:(((

Author berniat terus-terusan nyampahin _Super Lovers_ Indonesia setelah ini ayeeey. _Thanks for reading!_ c:


End file.
